warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot
Hey daar!! Kwik en ik hebben de echte Avondwolk (ik dus) uitgenodigd en nu komt ze bij ons voor een interview!!! Dit wordt spannend! Avondpoot (overleg) 25 aug 2016 13:27 (UTC) Het Interview K&V: '''Wel, Avondwolk, ik vraag me af hoe jij je voelde toen je je visioen als leerling kreeg. '''Avondwolk: '''Nou, ik dacht "wtf waarom ik?! '''K&V: '''Was je blij dat je de kans kreeg de Clans te redden? '''Avondwolk: '''Naah, ik was veel liever thuisgebleven, maar hoe moest ik anders beroemd worden? '''K&V: '''En hoe voelde je je toen Bloessempoot flirte met Steenpoot? '''Avondwolk: Ik dacht "Blijf van Steenbollie B!tch!!!" K&V: ''' Trouwens, toen Bloesembries stierf voelde u dan pijn of was u blij en voelde je dat jij je eindelijk had kunnen wreken omdat ding met jouw Steenbollie? '''Avondwolk: Ik voelde me een beetje dom omdat ik roekeloos was, maar wie zou haar missen? Ik bedoel, ze moest maar een partner hebben zodat die om haar kon janken want op mij kon ze niet rekenen! Ik heb het haar nooit kunnen vergeven want door haar stierf ik ZELF bijna. K&V: Oh, iets wat ik altijd al wou weten, hoe zit dat met jouw liefde voor Cederster? En die relatie die je ooit had met Distelpoot? Avondwolk: k was heel jong toen, net leerling, Cederster was machtig en knap en dapper, hij was nog niet zo slecht! Dus hij had ook wat op mij, maar meer hebben we nooit gehad Steenpels is degene voor mij ♥ Distelpoot, die was gewoon wat flirterig; ik viel er met open ogen in. K&V: Avondwolk, u hebt ook vele vriendinnen maar wie was nu je beste vriendin? Want er word geschreven in 'Avondpoot's Verhaal' dat die kat Zachtmist is maar in een ander boek staat er dan weer Rooswolk. Avondwolk: Zachtmist was de beste vriendin die ik me kon wensen voor ze stierf. Ik was er kapot van; ik was getraumatiseerd voor de rest van mijn leven. Rooswolk was er altijd voor me op Grote Vergaderingen. We werden goede vriendinnen. Regenbries was de beste vriendin van me in de WindClan! K&V: ''' Het moet u veel pijn hebben gedaan... en je vriendschap met Heidevacht? '''Avondwolk: Ze... was nooit veel bezig met me na Kristal. Medicijnkat dingen; je snapt het wel. K&V: Hebt u ooit getwijfeld aan u partnerschap met Steenpoot/pels? Avondwolk: Nee. Hij is er altijd voor me geweest... K&V: En toen hij krankzinnig werd? Avondwolk: Ik dacht "hij komt er wel overheen" maar je kent mij, altijd twijfelen. K&V: ''' Ja we kennen jou zeker en vast, Avondwolk. Hoe ging u om met al die keren dat u leven op een zijde draadje hing? De ervaringen ervan... Bent u er wijzer van geworden? '''Avondwolk: Misschien wel, misschien niet, het was allemaal een waas van pijn snap je.. je hersens werken niet goed. Bovendien was ik al wijs genoeg! K&V: Natuurlijk. En hebt u al plannen voor de volgende belevenissen? Avondwolk: Zeker! Maar ik spoiler liever niet, mensen! K&V: Jammer, maar begrijpelijk. Avondwolk: Inderdaad. K&V: ''' Wat doe je als je niet schrijft Avondwolk? '''Avondwolk: Ik maak een lijstje voor je: -Steenpels pranken -rennen en jagen -Mistgloed bezoeken -Reizen -Voor de kittens zorgen -eten K&V: Bedankt voor het interview! Avondwolk: Graag gedaan! K&V: Bye Avondwolk: Bye!